Kikyo Touriquet
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: It's a song fic, about Kikyo, thinking about Inuyasha. The Song is Touriquet by Evanscence


Kikyo Tourniquet

I tried to kill the pain

But I only Brought More

I lay Dying

I stand here, watching you, watching you threw all my pain, threw the pain of my empty shell, that what's left of me, an empty shell of death.

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.

Wondering would I have done what I did if I had known that that wasn't you, you who had killed me. But know I do know, I know who really killed me, but can I go back after all I have done to you and _HER_.

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

I'm screaming can you hear, my voice against the wind screaming out your name.

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

Didn't you once tell you would always protect me, if so why are you not coming, why do you stay with her. Am I a lost to you that, you will mourn for, but will do nothing to save

My God My Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God My Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Return to me. I admit I am afraid, I'm afraid that I am losing you. You, my salvation

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Do you remember me, when you look into her face, once I know you did? Once, when you still loved me, it cause you so much pain to look at her, and because you where in pain so was she. But, now I wonder, do you still remember me, when you look at her now, or do see only her.

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

Will you come with me to other side, when I finally cross over, I don't think so not any more, you might have, earlier on, but now, now you have to much to live for, now you will forget me. Or will you. Will you forget when I die once more, or will you remember me sadly, the doomed first love of yours, the women who you thought love you, but who sealed you to a tree, into a everlasting sleep.

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

If I said I was sorry, would you forgive or would you forget me and no longer come to my aid

My God My Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God My Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

people say we are a like, you did too, once, thought we were a like but then you started to see the difference, that's why you try to protect both of us, as different people, for that is what we are different. But in the final battel who will you end up saving. I call to you my salvation, but not for the salvation you expect me to be asking.

My wounds cry for the grave

Hear me, my salvation, I know now, my place in this world, this time has long since ended, when you have to choice at the final battle, choice her, let me be.

My Soul cries for deliverance

My soul, has longs to be free from the cage of my clay body, it cries to once again reside in living flesh, to feel feelings beside Hate, Anger and Betrayal.

Will I be denied Christ

Will I be denied to leave this living hell, I have built around my self, I wish I could take back all the suffering I caused you, and then be welcome into hell

Tourniquet

People say we, me and her, she and me, are the same, but you can see we are different. We are different in our ways of seeing you. I saw you as a creature wishing to be free of your demon bonds; I talked you into almost giving up you true self, just so I could be happy. She, she see as how you really are, she accepts you as you are, she loves you for who you are. How can I compete, I love you from a far, but I will bow my head and stay away, until the final battle, where you must choice and where I'll be finally free.

My Suicide

Live now and be happy, for now I will be. you deserve a life of acceptance, a life to be happy and loved, and I can not give you that, that of which you deserve. I will watch you, from the clouds, so I am not far, in a way I'm right beside you, smiling at you, from within her eyes. Through her I know, you will remember me sadly, and that is all I ask. Remember me, and be happy with her. Her; your second chance of happiness, for she was the one who saved you from despair.


End file.
